Fitzsimmons Mini Fics
by gracecavendish
Summary: A whole lot of mini fics that I wrote for people on tumblr, however they are now a bit longer as I no longer have a word limit.


Here they all are, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jemma's footsteps reverberated around the steel lab walls as she entered, only to find Fitz staring intently at the table, leaving her presence unacknowledged.<p>

"Fitz is something wrong?" She asked curiously, placing her hand on his shoulder to which he pushed off. His gaze rose to meet hers, the anger and hurt in his eyes were clear.

"Jemma, what the hell is this?" He snapped, thrusting a piece of paper into her hands furiously and storming past her. A stab of dread formed in her stomach, she didn't have to look at it to know what he was talking about.

"Fitz please," she began tentatively, "I can explain."

**x**

The heat of the afternoon was felt by the whole team as the stood at the edge cargo ramp, waiting to watch a newly discovered 0-8-4 be launched into the sandbox. Fitz however was about to melt or combust, or both.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jemma asked for the third time, Fitz once again pulled at the knot in his tie, "Yeah fine," he replied, slightly out of breath. Jemma rolled her eyes, knowing he was not fine at all. But Fitz could be stubborn when he wanted to be. Therefore it wasn't until his vision was going dark and his legs gave way that he finally moaned "help," before promptly collapsing. And that was how Leo Fitz fell into the arms of Jemma Simmons, even if they both ended up on the hot sand.

**x**

"Since when were you such an expert on outdoor furniture?" Jemma asked as they sat down in the fold out chairs. "Even I am capable of surprises Jem," Fitz reminded her. They settled down comfortably, angling themselves to have direct view of the night sky.  
>"Fitz?" Jemma said quietly, Fitz turned to face his partner. "Thank you for getting Coulson to bring us here, and for the jacket," she laughed. Fitz smiled back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.<br>"Happy Birthday Jemma," he said, intertwining their fingers as they lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the meteor shower above them.

**x**

"But how long will you be gone for?" Fitz asked, trying not to sound pitiful but failing miserably. "Just for a couple of days, I'll be back before you know it," Jemma told him, placing her belongings in the black bag. Fitz looked up at her from his place on her bed.  
>"And you're sure you don't want me to come?" He asked once again,<br>"Fitz I told you it's a biochemistry conference, and the team needs at least one of us here." Fitz nodded, knowing she was right, it didn't make it much easier. Jemma zipped her bag and sighed, making her way towards the door of her bunk before Fitz reached out, touching her arm. "I'll miss you," he said quietly, a small smile encroached on Jemma's face, "Oh Fitz, I'll miss you too."

**x**

The soft breeze of autumn blew through the grass where Fitz stood. He sighed contently as he felt Jemma's hand carefully intertwine their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both stared at the quaint and cosy house in front of them.  
>"We're really home," Jemma whispered. Fitz nodded in response,<br>"Yeah, we are." She lightly tugged his hand, dragging him to the door before walking inside and dropping her bag on the ground.  
>"This is all ours," Fitz stated looking around in awe. A small smile encroached on Jemma's features, she kissed him quickly, carefully. "Welcome home Leo."<p>

**x**

"I now hope that you will all join me in a minute of silence for our fallen comrades," Jemma managed feebly. The team fell silent as they stood around the lab's work bench, the broken bots lying across it. Fitz carefully placed his hand on Jemma's shoulder, hoping to give some kind of comfort. She responded by placing her head on his shoulder to which he ran his fingers through her hair. Jemma moved closer, burying herself in Fitz's shirt, knowing that it would make things a little bit better.  
>"Maybe we should give you guys a minute," Skye suggested quietly. Instead of profusely denying such an implication, Fitz mumbled a small "okay" as Jemma tightened her hold and a small sob escaped her. Fitz softly kissed her forehead.<br>"Don't worry," he whispered, "We'll fix it, we always do."

**x**

"Oh god, we're going to die, we're going to die," Fitz rambled off, barely taking a breath between words.  
>"Quiet!" Ward snapped from his place in the cramped room, Skye elbowed him from her place beside him.<br>"Fitz!" Jemma whispered, "It's going to be fine, I promise," she insisted placing her hand on his arm. Fitz's eyes were still wide but he nodded and sat down next to his partner.  
>"I'm going to try the door again," Ward murmured, before slamming his body against it. Nothing. Fitz stood up, inspecting the lock before pulling out a small wire and began fiddling around and then, click. The door was open.<br>"Fitz you did it!" Jemma exclaimed standing up and rushing over to him.  
>"We're all going to be fine," he announced to the group. Jemma leaned over to give his cheek a chaste kiss, Fitz couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his cheeks.<br>"You're really making a habit of this aren't you?"  
>"Of what?" Fitz asked.<br>"Being the hero." Jemma replied with a smile.

**x**

"Fitz we're lost!" Jemma snapped, shoving the map into Fitz's hands. Okay, so maybe New York two days before Christmas hadn't been the best idea, the crowds alone we're enough to make anybody stressed out.  
>"It's okay, we just need to find out where we are on the map!" FItz insisted, desperately trying to subdue the situation. Jemma lifted her hand and smacked the back of his head.<br>"Fitz! We are OFF THE MAP!" She yelled, turning the heads of those passing by. Fitz rubbed the back of his head.  
>"Alright I was wrong there's no need to get violent about it." Jemma sighed and kissed the tip of his nose.<br>"Sorry," she mumbled.

**x**

The sound of glass being broken in the Lab startled everyone upstairs, Fitzsimmons were always careful. This couldn't be good. A thousand terrible scenarios entered Skye's mind as her and Ward sprinted down the spiral staircase, closely followed by Coulson and May. What if they were hurt? Or abducted? Skye's various imaginings came to a halt when she reached the bottom of the stairs to find neither injured, but rather Simmons kissing Fitz against the work bench, and smashed beaker on the floor. Coulson tapped on the glass and they both promptly sprang apart. A short moment of silence followed before Simmons turned and began cleaning up the glass without saying a word.

**x**

Four months, it had been four long lonely months since Jemma Simmons had seen her partner. A mission gone wrong, we've lost contact, they'd told her. She'd really tried not to, but she'd fallen to pieces. Without Fitz, without Leo, she felt empty. It felt as if she'd lost an arm. She sat quietly in the Lab, not touching anything. The sound of someone entering the room caused her to look up and see Skye standing with a huge smile.  
>"Simmons, they found him! They found Fitz! The extraction team got him this morning." Jemma can't move, let alone breathe. Fitz, her Fitz was safe. He was coming home.<p>

**x**

She woke up screaming. She couldn't shake the feeling of falling, of plummeting to certain death. Jemma desperately tried to calm down when the door of her bunk slid open, with Fitz breathing heavily.  
>"Jemma, are you alright?" He asked moving over to her bed. She shook her head, trying to hide the tears.<br>"Hey, Jem, it's going to be okay," he whispered sitting down and reaching for her hand. "You're safe, I promise."

**x**

"Leo I'm positive the cereal is in aisle five." Jemma huffed, strolling past the many packets of pretzels. Fitz ran up behind her carrying biscuits and box full of tea bags.  
>"Couldn't we get a few more-"<br>"No Fitz! We're here for breakfast foods only, that was what May instructed and I don't want to be on the receiving end of her glare." Fitz nodded, placing the biscuits back on the shelf. Jemma sighed and picked them up once again,  
>"I guess one packet wouldn't hurt." Fitz gave her a grin.<p>

**x**

They'd been trapped for 45 minutes now, according to her watch. That's how long they had been stuck in the utility closet following the power blackout. Jemma's right shoulder and knee were pressed up against Fitz's as they sat side by side.  
>"Do you think they'll ever find us?" Fitz asked breaking the silence. Jemma rested her head on her partner's shoulder.<br>"Of course, we shouldn't worry Fitz." She felt him nod next to her.  
>"What if we die?" He whispered,<br>"Fitz, we're going to be-"  
>"We might not Jem! What if we're left here forever!" He was panicking, Jemma could tell.<br>"Fitz please," she took his hand in her own, shifting her body to face him in the cramped space.  
>"We're going to be okay, I promise." Fitz continued to shake his head, "but what if-" Jemma promptly cut him off by placing her lips on his.<br>"We're going to be fine Fitz, I promise."

**x**

The cold night air made Jemma pull her coat further towards her. They really should go inside, sitting on the back porch of the Fitz family home was hardly a good idea at this time of night, but Jemma didn't really seem to mind. Fitz's hand gripped her own as they sat in a comfortable silence looking at the sky. The cheers were heard from inside the house and Fitz turned to give her a tender kiss.

"Happy New Year Jem."

**x**

Five days, that's how long they would be apart. Analyse samples on site, that's what Jemma was needed for. They both stood in the Cargo Bay in silence as May announced it was time for Jemma to depart as she climbed into the black SUV. Jemma smiled at her partner then went to leave, taking a few steps before rushing back and quickly pressing her lips to his. Fitz could barely breathe and she pulled away before he could respond. Jemma gave his one last smile before rushing off to the car, a light blush tinging her cheeks.

**x**

Fitz couldn't help but wonder why he'd decided to come in the first place. He absolutely hated parties, and the end of year party at the academy was proving to be just what he expected, horrible. He tugs on Jemma's arm, wanting to tell her he's going back to their dorm but she turns around and smiles at him.  
>"Thank you for coming Fitz," Jemma says and gives his hand a squeeze. Then he remembers why he agreed to all this in the first place.<p>

**x**

Jemma Simmons rarely got distracted from her work, however when a gift with a large bow was placed in front of her it was hard not to break focus. She looked up to see the broad smile of Fitz as he fidgeted nervously.  
>"I know you wanted to keep it quiet but Happy Birthday Jemma," he whispered. Jemma smiled, taking off her goggles and carefully unwrapping the gift, revealing a dark blue jumper she knew to be Fitz's, one that she often borrowed on the colder nights.<br>"I know it's not much," he began, "but I thought that it could be officially yours now." Jemma beamed at her partner before pulling him into a hug.  
>"Thank you Fitz, I love it."<p>

**x**

Field Assessments, that's what they had to undertake in order to join this new elite team. Fitz knew it would be hard, however he had not expected to be laying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.  
>"Fitz," Simmons panted, grabbing his arm to heave him to his feet, "get up, we have to keep going." Fitz shook his head,<br>"Who knew a bloody obstacle course could be so difficult?" He managed to get out, breathing heavily between his words. Simmons grabbed his hand.  
>"We can finish this Fitz." He sighed and moved with her once more. They ended up failing, but they failed together.<p>

**x**

Leo Fitz had never slow danced before, therefore at the SHIELD Christmas Function he was rather hesitant when Jemma dragged him with her only place his hand on her waist and the other in her own. He was awkward as hell, stepping at the wrong time, tripping over his own feet. But Jemma only smiled and gripped his hand tighter.  
>"Just sway with me Leo," she giggled, leaning her head on his chest. A genuine smile found its way on his face, maybe slow dancing wasn't that bad.<p>

**x**

Grant Ward was not pleased to have his training schedule interrupted, however Fitzsimmons had deemed their news a 'life changing' announcement so he begrudgingly sat down in the lounge area with the rest of his team, prepared for a boring recollection of a discovery using words he wouldn't understand. Fitz cleared his throat and Simmons grinned excitedly, nodding at her partner to begin.  
>"Alright Jemma and I would like to say thank you all for arriving promptly, as we have some news to share." Fitz gave another grin before opening his mouth to speak again but Simmons cut him off,<br>"We're getting married!" She practically yelled, gripping onto Fitz's arm. Grant Ward felt his mouth open in shock. That he hadn't been expecting.

**x**

Jemma struggled to regain her balance as Fitz pushed her against the door of his bunk before slamming his mouth against hers, it had been another near-miss, they were once again so close to losing each other. His hand trailed down to grip her waist, communicating how scared he was to lose her. Jemma tightened her grip on his shirt, trailing kisses down his neck.  
>"It's alright love," she whispered, "we're both still here, we're both safe," she murmured before falling onto the bed and dragging Fitz with her.<p>

**x**

"So all these years you've known him and nothing's ever happened?" Skye asked, sitting opposite Jemma in dimly lit bar, watching Ward play pool with a dark haired girl in the corner.  
>"Who?" Simmons asked, looking up at her companion. Skye gave an exasperated sigh,<br>"Fitz of course! Who else?" Jemma's cheeks immediately turned pink as she looked down at her hands folded on her lap.  
>"No of course not, we maintain a professional and platonic relationship," she said, her voice wavering. Skye rolled her eyes,<br>"Yeah alright, I don't think you even convinced yourself with that one." Jemma grimaced and looked up at the brunette.  
>"Am I that obvious?" She asked, Skye gave a small laugh,<br>"Simmons, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, he is too."

**x**

The rain was only a light drizzle, which made sharing an umbrella a less difficult task as both Leo and Jemma walked made there way down the road. Both had a hand each on the umbrella's handle as they dodged various people passing by.  
>"Leo you're taking it all," Jemma insisted, yanking the umbrella closer to her, Fitz pulled it back in retaliation,<br>"Am not." Jemma rolled her eyes as they reached the open gate of the local primary school, walking into school playground just as the school bell rang. The doors of the main building opened and a cluster of students came pouring out. Jemma stood on her tip toes to try and make out the familiar face in the crowd, then they heard the voice of the little girl they were looking for,  
>"Mummy! Daddy! I've had the best day."<p>

**x**

There had been nothing to do, so they decided to go with Monopoly as the game of choice. Apparently that had been a huge mistake, as both Fitz and Simmons had turned what had started off as a friendly game into a full shouting match.  
>"Stop buying all the properties with my colour Fitz! You're doing it on purpose!"<br>"I am not! You're just mad because you're losing!" Ward rubbed his hand against his temple, he was in no mood for this, he looked over at Skye who's expression just read amused.  
>"Guys!" Ward snapped, breaking them out of their heated argument, "if you don't shut up I'll disqualify you both!" They both gave the same scowl before sitting down side by side once more,<br>"fine."

**x**

The University library was bigger than any Jemma had ever seen, multiple floors with endless amount of shelves filled with every bit of information she could possibly absorb. Upon finding the appropriate section she made her way over to the Bio-Chemistry text books at the end of the aisle. As she pulled back the volume she had been looking for she came face to face with a curly haired boy holding a thick book in his hands.  
>"Oh hello," Jemma said politely, giving the stranger a small smile.<br>"Uh hello," he replied quietly. Jemma peered over at the title of the book he was holding, "Mechanical Engineering?" she inquired, he nodded enthusiastically,  
>"You?" he asked.<br>"Bio-Chem," she replied with a smile, he nodded.  
>"I'm Fitz by the way, Leo Fitz, but people call me Fitz." He offered his hand through the shelf, Jemma gave a small smile, "Jemma Simmons."<p>

**x**

Jemma flopped down onto the lounge of the plane, muscles aching and crying out for rest after another successful but tiring mission. Fitz followed suit, moving to her side and lying his head on the arm rest.  
>"I don't ever want to move again," Jemma moaned, Fitz made a noise of agreement.<br>"What a day," he sighed, looking over at his partner. Jemma shifted to rest her back on the opposite end of the couch.  
>"What a day indeed," she said with a smile. Fitz nudged her foot with his own,<br>"We actually are going to have to move sometime you know," he reminded her.  
>"I know," Jemma sighed, moving over to the centre of the couch and motioning him to join her. She leaned her head on his shoulder once he had settled and closed her eyes, "but not just yet."<p>

**x**

It was definitely…compact was the first thought Fitz had as he entered his bunk for the first time, placing his bag on the bed and assessing the small area. As he began to unpack he placed his own personal items on the shelf, making the space feel at least a little more personal, then finally pinned up his favourite photos of Jemma, one taken during their Academy days and the other at the Simmons' family home last Christmas. He was startled out of his train of thought by the sound of his door being slid open, revealing the sight of his partner and best friend.  
>"You finished unpacking yet?" She asked, stepping into his bunk and looking around before spotting the pictures.<br>"Oh Fitz you put up the one from Christmas!" She exclaimed happily, fingers lightly brushing the photograph.  
>"I like that one," Fitz said from his spot on the bed. Jemma looked back at him, "me too."<p>

**x**

Fitz let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Shutting the book and placing it in front of him he looked over at Jemma who was sitting opposite him and doing the same.  
>"Finished," he said.<br>"Me too," Jemma replied, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"I just can't believe it's over, even if it ended happily," she mumbled, wiping away a stray tear. She shook her head, trying to clear it and let out a long sigh.<br>"Tea?" She asked moving to sit up from his bed.  
>"Definitely," Fitz agreed reaching over and placing both his and Jemma's copy of <em>Deathly Hallows <em>onto his bed side table before following her into their dorm's kitchen.

**x**

Jemma hardly ever dressed up, especially since working on Coulson's team as there had never been a situation that called for it. However she couldn't help the feeling of excitement as she pinned up the front section of her curled hair and slipped on her high heeled shoes in preparation for the SHIELD Christmas party. She stepped out into the lounge area of the plane to see Fitz waiting diligently on the couch, wearing a dress shirt and one of his best ties. Fitz stood up when he noticed her presence but his eyes got stuck.  
>"Fitz?" Jemma asked with a giggle, "are you okay?" He nodded,<br>"Yeah, um it's just, you uh you look, well wow," he finished, trying to form some sort of coherent sentence.  
>"I'll take that as a compliment," Jemma replied walking over and straightening his tie. "You clean up well Leo," she said softly.<br>"Yeah?" He asked with a small smile, "yeah."

**x**

"Fitz come on! Trapping Ward in a utility closet of all places would only result in disaster." Fitz shook his head,  
>"You don't know that." Jemma rolled her eyes,<br>"Yes I do, it would only agitate him and then Skye would get frustrated and they'd end up arguing, besides even if we managed to do it they'd know it was us." Fitz sighed and rested his head on the wall of his bunk,  
>"I guess you're right," he relented. "I usually am," Jemma said, fidgeting with a loose thread on her jumper. "I guess our plan of getting Ward and Skye together will have to go back to the drawing board."<p>

**x**

"You shot, you, you did what?!" FItz exclaimed, Jemma's grin slid off her face.  
>"I may have shot Agent Sitwell in the chest with the Night-Night Gun," she murmured.<br>"What the hell Jemma?! Why? Oh god are you going to be court martial-"  
>"No Fitz!" Jemma interrupted, "Coulson sorted it all out." Fitz still gave her a look of disbelief,<br>"But why'd you do it in the first place?" Jemma sighed,  
>"Skye and I wanted to find out how your mission was going, they weren't telling us anything." Fitz now looked at her in confusion, Jemma rolled her eyes at his ability to be so oblivious.<br>"You Fitz, I did it for you. I needed to know you were okay." His confused look was slowly replaced by one of happiness,  
>"For me huh?" Jemma gave his shoulder a firm poke, "don't let it go to your head," she said sternly, but she was smiling.<p>

**x**

The weather outside their house was absolutely freezing, but they felt nothing but the warmth of the fire as both Jemma and Leo sat on the rug sitting in front of the fireplace and sharing a bowl of popcorn. It was hardly a lively Christmas Eve, but Jemma felt completely content as she sat with her head resting on Fitz's shoulder.  
>"You know," Fitz began quietly, breaking the silence, "we should do this every year, it's much easier, and nice." Jemma gave a quiet laugh,<br>"I highly doubt either of our families would be agreeable to that," she pointed out, she felt Fitz shrug next to her.  
>"Oh well, they'll see us on actual Christmas Day, Christmas Eve should be just for us." Jemma reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, sounds perfect to me."<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, pleas review!<p> 


End file.
